The present embodiments relate to mapping an application to a distributed and shared resource model. More specifically, the embodiments relate to management of software defined monitors employed in applications supported by shared services and infrastructures.
Economies of scale, agility, availability, and on-demand pricing models have enabled a variety of application deployment models, suiting different needs of different organizations. Applications commonly span across on-premises, public cloud, and private cloud, either directly or indirectly through platforms they operate on or services they consume.
Shared services and infrastructures that back applications are commonly managed by multiple Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) providers and/or Platform as a Service (PaaS) providers, depending on the type of deployment. From the perspective of the application, this distributed and shared resource model necessitates monitoring of application resource usage to ensure proper support and performance tuning of the application(s). Several solutions exist to support the resource model monitoring. One such solution includes a system that polls the status of a monitored target. Another solution employs data collectors and maintains or manually re-configures application resource assignment. However, these solutions do not account for recycling monitoring tools and facilities that have already been deployed by associating the deployed tools for new applications. More specifically, the solutions that are known and employed are static and are not designed to dynamically accommodate expansion of one or more deployed applications, including scalability with respect to a new application.